kyoukaramaoufandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Summary The episode opens with a scene of Shibuya Miko in a taxi with Conrad when she is in labor. They talk about it being summer and Conrad tries to comfort her by telling her that children born in summer grow up to be strong and tells here that where he is from July is called "Yuuri." The scene then changes to Shibuya Yuuri watching baseball practice outside of his school. Another student comes up and tells him he shouldn't join the baseball team because it's hard and would take up all his time. Yuuri says even so it was fun and rides away. While he's riding his bike past the park, he sees Murata Ken being bullied by some bullies and decides to try to save him when he makes eye contact with Murata. Murata runs away from the distraction Yuuri caused, so they grab him instead. Since he doesn't have any money they take him to give him a swirly in the girls toilets. When his head enters the water, Yuuri thinks he is sucked into the toilet. He wakes up in a land he doesn't recognize. He initially the bullies dropped him in an elaborate theme park based on the Alps because of the people he sees. He tries to talk to the villagers, but they attack him because he has black hair and eyes. Adalbert von Grantz saves him from the villagers and then he uses some form of magic to unlock the stored language memory hidden in Yuuri's soul. Conrart Weller then rides up on a horse and fights with Adalbert and get's a Kotsuhizoku to pick Yuuri and take him somewhere safe. Yuuri and Conrad ride to a small village inside Mazoku territory where they meet up with Günter von Christ. Günter explains to him that he was supposed to be born on this world but whether because of the war or because he thought someone would try to target him Shinou decided to send his soul to Earth to be born. Yuuri still believing this is some kind of joke or dream thinks if he just goes along with it, it will end so he asks what he's supposed to do, and Günter tells him he should fight all the humans who oppose them. Yuuri is shocked by this and argues that he is a human. Günter tells him that his is a Mazoku and that he is the new Maou. The next day Yuuri rides with Conrad and Günter to the capital. On the way, a young girl walks up and offers Yuuri some water. Conrad checks it for poison and hands it to Yuuri. Yuuri drinks all of it. It is later discovered this water was magic water that gives him the ability to use water magic. As they ride into the capital city, many citizens are gathered around to welcome him to the city. Stuffel has put the whole thing together to try to gain Yuuri's favor so he can stay in power. A fly flies past Yuuri's horse's ear and startles it. It runs all the way up to the castle and throws Yuuri from its back. There he meets Gwendal and Wolfram Category:Episodes